With the development of optical technology and semiconductor technology, flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting diode displays (OLEDs) have the features such as a light weight, low energy consumption, a fast response speed, good color purity and high contrast, and it is widely used in various electronic display products.
At present, the display panel mainly realizes its display function through a pixel matrix. In the working process of the display panel, a gate drive circuit converts an input signal into a scanning signal for controlling pixel to be turned on/off through some modules such as a shift register circuit, and applies the scanning signal sequentially to each row of pixels of the display panel so as to strobe each row of pixels. The number of transistors and capacitors in the existing shift register circuit is large. With the development of the flat panel display technology, the narrow frame products gradually become the favored objects of the users, and the number of transistors of the shift register circuit in the prior art will occupy a larger layout area, which is not conducive to increase the effective display area and the design with the narrow frame.
It should be noted that the information disclosed in the foregoing background section is only for enhancement of understanding the background of the present disclosure and therefore may include information that does not constitute prior art that is already known to those skilled in the art.